


Two Sides

by amyfortuna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the other side of the coin for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides

She was supposed to be safe and secure, the sunny day to Sherlock's stormy night, his opposite in every way. 

Small and blonde where he was tall and dark, bright and cheerful where he was was manic and peevish by turns, feminine where he was masculine. 

But under the skin they are the same - both hiding so many dark secrets. Appearances matter so little when these two have been so good at playing poker face all this time. 

And heaven help him, John loves them both. He loves them like he loves running into danger, the ecstatic thrill running through him that most people only feel a faint version of when they ride roller coasters. 

Sherlock and Mary are two sides of a coin, he knows. And he is the other side for them both. 

He is their safe and secure harbour.


End file.
